


World's Biggest Fan

by auroreanrave



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Clawhauser Has The Best Boyfriend, Coffee Shops, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie. Judy and Nick bear witness to possibly the greatest moment of Benjamin Clawhauser's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this movie last week and was hit with a barrage of feelings: 1) Judy Hopps is me to a tee; 2) Nick has no shame and is my sinnamon roll; 3) My precious baby Clawhauser is gay and needs protecting; and 4) Clawhauser definitely dates one of the hot tiger dancers that Gazelle works with after the concert at the end of the movie. Here's my little bit of fluff about them. Hope you enjoy!

The coffee shop is particularly quiet when Clawhauser lets out an almighty shriek of delight from his position on the couch.

Judy and Nick had joined him a few minutes ago - Clawhauser likes everything sweet, and so the array of hot chocolates and milkshakes available at the coffeehouse always attract him there at least once a day - and while Judy is happy enough to have just orange juice on a normal morning, Nick needs coffee. A lot of coffee. Hanging around with a sprightly, sunny, everything-is-awesome-even-at-7am bunny, requires sustenance.

Nick and Judy have just settled down with their drinks (Judy has herbal tea; Nick has a latte with a dash of cinnamon) and are discussing cases, when Clawhauser's phone bleeps to the instrumental beat of Gazelle's latest hit. Nick only knows this because while he might have an image to maintain, Gazelle's dance-pop is damn catchy.

Clawhauser opens up the message and then shrieks. For a cheetah, it's pretty damn loud.

"Whoa, Benjamin! What's up?" asks Judy. Her hand is to her own phone, concern flickering around the corners of her mouth, nose twitching.

"Sorry, it's - it's just - he did it - he - " Clawhauser is stuttering, apopletic with overexcitement.

"What?" Nick asks. He has a vague idea who the 'he' is - Clawhauser's boyfriend of six months, Antonio - but can't quite work out what he's done to make Benjamin become a Pixie Stick in human form.

"He got me Gazelle's - Gazelle signed my - " Clawhauser lets out an audible _squee_ and even Nick's cynic of a heart melts a little.

"Carrots," Nick says, smirking, turning to Judy, "I think our boy here might be having a fanboy moment."

"Aww, Ben," says Judy, rubbing Clawhauser's shoulder comfortingly, "that's really sweet of him."

The answer to Nick's question comes a minute later, when the bell at the door chimes as it swings open, and Antonio steps through.

Antonio and Clawhauser had met at the Gazelle concert just over half a year ago, a few scant weeks after the night howlers case and Bellwether's arrest. Clawhauser, the biggest Gazelle fan he'd ever met, had hung around backstage trying to get an autograph, a photo, or most prized of all, a selfie. Antonio was one of her tiger dancerson stage , and had apologised to Clawhauser when Gazelle had left straight for her hotel, rather than stopping as normal to meet some fans. There had been a connection, apparently.

They'd exchanged numbers after talking for a little while, and had dated since, leaving Clawhauser a lovestruck cheetah, and Judy and Nick witnesses to their admittedly sweet courtship.

"Babe!" Antonio calls out, spotting the three of them huddled on the couch in the corner. Antonio must have come straight from rehearsals - he wore a fitted muscle tank top and basketball shorts under his lithe, muscled form, and his paws were damp with sweat.

Antonio hustles towards them, his gym bag across his shoulder. He gives Judy and Nick a quick greeting smile, and then drops down onto the couch next to Clawhauser to kiss him.

"Did - did she really - hi, babe - did - " Clawhauser is sputtering and stuttering, and Antonio's deep rumble of a laugh cuts him off. Antonio removes a tee shirt from his bag and hands it over.  
Clawhauser unrolls it and squees in delight. Nick leans over, Judy following suit. The bright pink cotton, with Gazelle's silhouette in place of prominence, now has her signature, a neat and oversized scrawl, scribbled across it permanent black marker.

"That's not all," says Antonio, a little blush coming to his cheeks. "Check my phone."

Clawhauser excitedly hands over the tee shirt to Judy ("ooh, her penmanship is _awesome_ ", Judy says sincerely, and Nick has never loved her more), and opens up the pre-loaded video file on Antonio's phone.

The video is shaky, brightly-lit - Nick knows the oversaturation of flourescent light - and Antonio's beaming face, resplendent with backwards baseball cap, fills the screen. "Babe! Someone has a message for you!"

The screen tilts, and then it's really her. Gazelle. Sweating and smiling. Even Nick has chills.

"Hello, Benjamin! Antonio has not stopped talking about you for weeks, and now I can finally invite you to my show in Zootopia! I can't wait to meet you!" She blows the camera a kiss and then

Antonio's back in frame, his grin ending the video.

Clawhauser pounces on Antonio a half-second later, hugging and kissing him. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Yes," Antonio laughs, "and I love you too. I wanted to do it earlier, but then I thought, why not wait until she's back in Zootopia?"

"I'm gonna meet Gazelle," Clawhauser says, dazed, "I might die of actual happiness." He kisses Antonio again.

Nick nudges Judy with his shoulder. "You'd do the same for me. Don't lie. You're my biggest fan."

"Pah. You'd be lucky to get a cold outta me. Biggest fan nothing," says Judy with a smile, sipping her tea. When she puts her teacup on the table in front of them, she threads her arm through Nick's; Nick rests his chin on top of Judy's head and smiles, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did name the tiger Antonio. No, I have no shame. If I write more about he and Benjamin, I'll have to give him an appropriate surname.


End file.
